


Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Boy

by SnowFlakeWrites



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, College, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Gore, Natasha Romanov Lives, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Older Man/Younger Man, Short, Short & Sweet, Swearing, Tony Stark Lives, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/pseuds/SnowFlakeWrites
Summary: Wade has a surprise for Peter on Valentine's Day. Peter is not amused.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Happy Valentine's Day, Baby Boy

“Wade, what is this?”

Peter was having a pretty good day so far if he did say so himself. 

He woke up on time, and actually got to class earlier than usual. Not only that, but he only had one college class that day, which meant he would get the rest of the day off. 

Because of this, he finally had a chance to hang out with some of the Avengers at the ‘New Avengers Facility’, which he hadn’t done in a while due to school, his job, and patrolling around the city. 

Hell, he even got to be a part of the plan “Get Steve and Bucky to take a fucking day off to have a god damn date because they haven’t spent any alone time together in who knows how long” with Natasha and Tony. 

Now, it was coming time for his shift at ‘Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children’, where he had been working for the past two years as soon as he turned 21. 

Peter, as usual, arrived one hour before his shift started so that he could get the place ready for customers. 

Weasel thought he put too much effort into his job, considering that it was a bar for mercenaries. But, Peter liked to make a good impression; even if his boss and the patrons were super shady. 

Usually, when he arrived, it was just him. Weasel just chilled in his apartment upstairs until the last second possible; so Peter got to enjoy the silence before customers arrived. 

Today, he was not alone when he got there. 

Lying on top of the bar, was his boyfriend of a year, Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool. 

And that wasn’t even the weird part of this whole situation. 

Leaning against Wade’s body in his hands, were two arms that were most definitely not his boyfriends, that were nailed together to form a heart. 

What. The. Fuck. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Baby Boy! I thought I would surprise you at work,” the merc with a mouth said cheerfully. 

Peter just continued to stare in shock at the sight that was before him.

“Dude, what the fuck?” the voice of Weasel called out from the other side of the bar. 

Weasel slowly came into view and looked just as horrified as Peter at the sight that was in front of them.

“Dude, did you seriously fucking nail together someone’s arms to form a heart? That’s fucked up, and considering what you usually do to people’s bodies, that’s saying something.” 

Wade let out a nervous laugh, “Confession time. I may or may not have forgotten it was Valentine’s Day until this person right here reminded me when I was on a job,” he said, wiggling the extra arms in his hands. 

“And you cut his arms off for that?” Weasel yelled. 

Wade shook his head, “Of fucking course not, what, do you take me for some kind of monster! I am offended!” he gasped over dramatically. 

Peter sighed, “He tried to get away, didn’t he?” 

Wade snapped his fingers, “Bingo, baby boy! 10 points to Hufflepuff.” 

“He really is a Hufflepuff,” Weasel mumbled to Wade.

“I know, right?” Wade gushed. 

Peter let out a cough, interpreting their conversation. 

“Wade, next time, just get me a box of chocolates.”

“You got it, Baby Boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I hope everyone had a great day :D I wanted to put something together for today, but I originally couldn't think of anything to write so I decided I would just leave it. And then I was reading SpideyPool fanfictions and I was like "wait... wouldn't this be funny?", so here we are. It's sweet, it's short, it's simple, and best of all, I can finally post a fanfiction that's NOT related to an anime lol. I swear I don't just watch anime guys, I watch a crap ton of other movies and shows as well. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> Note 2: Some things to note in this universe (as this is an alternate universe). Yes, this is Tom Holland's "Spider-Man", and Ryan Reynold's "Deadpool". Peter is 23, Wade is 38. No one was snapped. Not sure how the snap was stopped, but it didn't happen. The Avengers made up and moved in together. Although this isn't in here, Loki ended up not dying (was just badly injured, but someone found him and helped him, not sure who lol) and he and Thor are living in the rebuilt Asgard (yes, I ship Thorki don't judge me lol). Vision didn't die. Pietro never died either (although again, neither of this is mentioned in the story, this is just my own headcanon). Steve and Bucky finally got together once "Infinity War" ended (Tony and Natasha obviously played matchmaker, Tony ended up forgiving Bucky for the death of his parents, although it took a lot of therapy). Yes, Pepper and Tony are married and have Morgan. Peter is a great big brother, and Steve and Bucky are the best gay uncles. "Deadpool" took place when Peter was in High School, and Vanessa died long before Peter came into Wade's life. They met at the bar, Wade had a crush on Spider-Man, he also had a crush on Peter, he eventually figured out they were on in the same, you know the drill. They've been dating for a year now. "Deadpool 2" also happened before Wade met Peter. Peter and MJ dated throughout High School and broke up when they went their separate ways to college. Ned is still Peter's best friend and Guy in the Chair. I think that pretty much covers it. Let me know if you have any questions! 
> 
> Note 3: For anyone who is confused by what happened, here's the summary. Peter arrives at work to Wade lying down on the bar, with two arms (that are not his own), nailed together to form a heart. Yes, these are fresh off of someone's body. Weasel, having heard Wade's voice and was curious why he was here, comes downstairs to see the chaos. Basically, during the day when Wade was on a job, he finds out from the owner of those arms that it's Valentine's Day (it's never specified how). The man attempts to escape as Wade basically beats himself over for forgetting the holiday, which of course fails. Wade proceeds to butcher him. When looking at the arms, he was like, "Hey... this kind of looks like a heart", and proceeds to put them together as such. And then he races off to surprise Peter at work. 
> 
> Note 4: All of this is rushed and quick (including the notes), so I might one day come back and fix this. 
> 
> -=+=-
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Ask me any questions if you are confused.
> 
> Bye bye Snowflakes! ❄️


End file.
